1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting systems for live stage performances, and particularly to a percussion-triggered lighting system actuated by a drum kit or other percussion instrument during a musical performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been recognized that most musical performances include visual elements as well. Perhaps this is most true in the field of popular music, e.g., rock music and its various related genres. Accordingly, many musicians and bands have attempted to provide more spectacular visual elements and showmanship in order to provide not only a musical show, but a visual show as well.
Initially, such visual elements tended to be limited to the stage settings and the attire and actions of the performers. However, some musicians and performers also realized that the visual effects of their musical performances could be further enhanced by embellishing their musical instruments in some manner. In addition to constructing many of their instruments (guitars being a prime example) to have a spectacular and eye-catching appearance, some musicians and performers developed the concept of illuminating certain instruments in some manner.
The instruments that lend themselves best to such illumination are percussion instruments, and particularly drums. Drums by their nature have open, empty interiors, lending themselves to the installation of various lighting means therein. Constructing a drum to have a translucent drum head allows such interior lighting to project through the drum head to add another attractive visual effect to the musical performance and show. A further development was to construct some form of triggering device that would only illuminate the drum when the drum was struck, i.e., produced a drum beat. The synchronization of a light pulse with the sound pulse of the drum beat created an additional entertainment factor to please the audience.
However, the electronic systems developed in the past to actuate a lighting system by a percussive beat to a drum tend to be relatively costly, and generally must be original equipment manufactured into the drum. They generally cannot readily be added to the drum after the drum has been completed. Moreover, they only illuminate the interior of the drum. No illumination is provided on the exterior shell of the drum or in other areas of the stage or setting. In addition, percussively triggered lighting systems require that the drum be struck, thereby producing a sharp sound. In many instances it may not be appropriate to play the drums during certain passages, yet synchronized illumination of the interior(s) and exterior(s) of the drum(s) and/or other areas of the stage setting may be desirable to enhance the visual effects as other instruments are being played.
Thus, a percussion-triggered lighting system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.